


One shots de Flora

by XxM_AxX



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxM_AxX/pseuds/XxM_AxX
Summary: Flora se plantea su extraña relación con Riven y si es suficiente para seguir interfiriendo con su amiga
Relationships: Flora/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ✨Pareja: Flora/Riven, mención de Musa/Riven  
> ✨ Tiempo: Al principio de la segunda temporada, antes del capítulo 4  
> ✨ Advertencias: Puedes llorar

Flora estaba nerviosa, las palmas de sus manos estaban sudando y sus piernas se balanceaban de manera ansiosa. Llevaba diez minutos sentada en una banca del invernadero de Magix, y lo único que hacía era mirar su celular, esperando que la valentía llegara a ella para presionar "marcar". 

En el invernadero habían varias parejas, todas iban de la mano y se sonreían con ternura, esa situación solo hacía que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Con disimulo pasaba su mano para limpiar las pequeñas gotas que escapaban.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Quería golpearse de solo pensar en dudar de su decisión, la cual era la mejor, tal vez no para ella pero si para sus amigos. Miró nuevamente la pantalla, un "Riven" en letras verdes la torturaba, solo necesitaba presionar el botón y pedirle que viniera al lugar de siempre, solo eso, ya podría llorar cuando hablara con el de frente.

La situación con Riven había comenzado hace un año, todavía podía recordarlo perfectamente, no sabía si él también lo hacía. Era el primer baile del año, los chicos de Fontana Roja estaban ahí también, al principio fue divertido, pasó tiempo con sus nuevas amigas y bailaron un rato, pero para el final de la noche, se habían dispersado. Ella era bastante tímida, por lo que no estaba en sus opciones sacar a bailar a algún chico, como lo habían hecho las demás, así que decidió ir a sentarse al jardín, para platicar un poco con las flores.

Afuera no había nadie, su única compañía eran las estrellas y las plantas, eso estaba bien para Flora. Estuvo un rato platicando con sus nuevas amigas verdes, hasta que llegó un chico vestido con el uniforme de Fontana Roja.

— ¿Estás loca? — Flora parpadeó en asombro, ¿Quién se creía para llegar y llamarla loca?

— ¿Disculpa? — trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible 

— Llevo un rato viéndote y parece que le estás hablando al aire — la chica se sonrojó ¿él la había estando viendo?

— Uh, no, soy el hada de la naturaleza, puedo hablar con las plantas, eso estaba haciendo 

— Sigue siendo igual de raro — eso sí la enojó, hablar con sus plantas no era raro 

— Claro que no

— Como tú digas — hubo un silencio incómodo, Flora sostenía con fuerza la tela de su vestido, no sabía que decir y el chico misterioso la estaba poniendo nerviosa — Así que un hada, ¿Eh? y de la naturaleza... Tu poder es medio inútil ¿Cómo vas a derrotar a alguien? ¿Haciendole cosquillas con un helecho? Ja

Flora no solía, ni suele, atacar a alguien, pero el comentario del chico la hizo enojar, es verdad que aún no podía lanzar hechizos grandes, pero podía pedirle un pequeño favor a un plantita. Con un pequeño movimiento de un dedo hizo que una hoja creciera y jalara con fuerza la oreja del chico desconocido.

— Auch — el chico se quejó y tomó su oreja entre sus dedos para sobarla

— Ya no están inútil, ¿Verdad? — preguntó Flora entre pequeñas risitas 

El chico no respondió nada, solo fijó su mirada en la de ella, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y los labios apretados. Pareciera que estaba concentrado en algún pensamiento, para ser sinceros, Flora estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa, su mirada intensa era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

— Eres bonita, casi como todas las hadas de Alfea — su mejillas se tornaron rojas ¿acaso era eso un cumplido? — ¿De dónde eres? — el chico tomó asiento a su lado, tenía las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su mirada se había relajado y ahora miraba hacia el bosque 

— D-de Linphea — no podía apartar la mirada de ese chico misterioso — ¿Y tú?

— Eso no importa — otra vez ese silencio, ahora él había bajado sus brazos en una posición más relajada 

—Uhm... — su teléfono vibró a su lado, era un mensaje de Tecna, las chicas la estaban buscando para seguir bailando un poco más antes de regresar a su dormitorio — Yo me tengo que ir ya 

Flora se levantó con cuidado con las mejillas aún un poco rosadas y alzó una mano para despedirse del chico. Él también se levantó y tomó su muñeca.  
Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, fue a penas un roce. El beso fue cálido y rápido, Flora iba a reaccionar cuando el chico se separó.

— Soy Flora — ella dijo en apenas un susurro, pero sabe que él la escuchó

— Riven — él dijo antes de también levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela

A partir de ese momento comenzó lo que podría llamar "relación". Fue una mágica coincidencia cuando volvió a encontrarse a Riven y que este se volviera parte importante de las Winx. 

Varias veces se escapaba para ir con Riven, pasaban horas platicando o en silencio, a veces él la besaba, pero de ahí no hacían nada más. Solo se llamaban cuando se sentían solos o agobiados. Realmente disfrutaba su compañía, era gratificante poder relajarse con alguien y que no estuviera parloteando acerca de ropa y maquillaje o simplemente la escuela. 

El problema había comenzado cuando, en una de las noches de chicas, Musa anunció que le estaba empezando a gustar Riven, que su aura misteriosa le llamaba y que quería conquistarlo. Flora estuvo callada durante esa noche, cuando se fue a dormir las dudas comenzaron a salir. A Musa solo se gustaba Riven, y a él ni quiera le importaba ella. Estaba más ocupado enredándose con Darcy, al menos en ese tiempo, y después pasando tiempo con ella, podría no haber nada en un futuro, al menos eso pensaba.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, las cosas iban empeorando, Musa no podía parar de hablar de Riven, Riven esto, Riven aquello, incluso mientras estudiaban el tema del chico salía a luz, y Flora solo podía quedarse callada y escuchar a su amiga. Ahora sus salidas con él se habían vuelto clandestinas, habían pasado de verse en los jardines de Fontana Roja a verse en los lugares más alejados en Magix, Riven no la había cuestionando con sus cambios de actitud, pero sabía que algo pasaba.

De verdad tenía miedo de que alguna de las chicas lo descubriera, y no sabía bien porque se sentía así, no estaba haciendo nada malo, Riven y Musa no estaban saliendo y ellos tampoco... Su movimiento en su pierna volvió y ahora podía sentir como más lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse, aún trataba de contenerlas, frotando sus ojos frenéticamente.

Ellos no tenían una relación, lo único que hacían era pasar tiempo juntos y a veces se besaban, la mayoría del tiempo solo parecían amigos, amigos... tal vez esa era la solución, volverse amigos de verdad, sin nada más. 

Miró el celular con la visión borrosa y presionó el botón de llamar. Su respiración era profunda mientras escuchando los tono de espera, fueron tres antes de escuchar la voz profunda de Riven.

— ¿Flora? — se quedó callada un momento, ansiando que su voz no saliera quebrada 

— S-se que acordamos n-no vernos está semana p-pero ¿Podemos vernos e-en el i-invernadero? Ya estoy aquí — quería golpearse, sonó estúpida y llorosa

— Voy — Riven colgó sin decir más

Fueron unos quince minutos de tortura, no podía evitar mirar con nostalgia a todas la parejas que caminaban frente a ella. No tenía porque llorar, se regañaba mentalmente cada vez que quería hacerlo. Tenía planeado todo lo que iba a decir, comenzar con que ellos no son los mejor, mencionar a su amiga y terminar pidiéndole que fueran amigos solamente

— ¿Y ahora qué te sucede? Donde me digas que una de tus plantas se secó me voy a ir — cuando escuchó su voz, todo lo que había pensado, se esfumó

— Ya no hay que vernos — le sorprendió la fuerza con la que su voz salió, no tartamudeó y tampoco sonó llorosa, aunque su rostro ya estuviera un poco mojado 

— ¿Qué diablo estás diciendo? — al parecer el silencio que hizo, provocó que Riven se preocupara — no decía en serio lo de tus plantas

— No es acerca de eso — levantó el rostro, dejando ver sus mejillas rosas y sus ojos verdes repletos de lágrimas — Y-yo... es lo mejor 

Riven no podía comprender, a penas la semana pasada se habían visto y habían pasado un buen rato hablando después de regresar de vacaciones. Ella estaba bien, sonaba bien, al menos eso quería creer. No podían romper lo que sea que tuvieran, ellos estaban fantásticos.

— Repito ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Cuando nos vimos me dijiste que todo estaba bien 

— No está bien, Riven, ¡nada está bien! — se quedó callado, eran contadas la veces que había escuchado que Flora le alzara la voz a alguien, tal vez si andaba algo mal — no puedo seguir interfiriendo entre ustedes 

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes somos nosotros? — Riven comenzaba a desesperarse, honestamente no comprendía las palabras de la castaña, ella solo le respondió con silencio mientras sorbía la nariz — ¡Contesta, maldita sea! — Flora se negaba a contestar lo que resultaba obvio para ella — ¡Habla o me largo de aquí!

— Tu y Musa — Flora dijo en un suspiro cansado

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Musa en esto? 

— A ella le gustas — Riven guardó silencio un momento, él sabía que a la chica le gustaba, y tenía que admitir que se le hacía linda, en realidad todas las estudiantes de Alfea eran lindas, pero ella tenía una personalidad que le atraía, pero no era lo mismo con Flora.

Con Flora podía ser él mismo, podía relajarse y no tenía la necesidad de impresionarla, porque sabía que no haría una diferencia. Simplemente le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, también le gustaba besarla, sus labios siempre tenían un sabor dulzón que le atraía.

— Si le gusto, es su problema, no el mío — su respuesta era vaga pero con fuerza

— A ti también te gusta, no puedes negarlo — claro que podía ¿Quién se creía que era? — T-tenemos que terminar esto 

La voz de Flora había vuelto a temblar y sus ojos estaban húmedos de nuevo, el especialista podía verlo desde su lugar sin embargo, no hacía nada por consolarla.

— ¿¡Esto!? ¿¡Terminar esto!? — había alzado un poco la voz y ahora la gente los miraba con curiosidad, algo que no le importaba

El eco se sus palabras resonaba en sus mente "esto", ¿qué era esto? ¿Una relación, acaso? Realmente nunca le habían puesto nombre a lo que sea que tenían, tampoco se lo había planteado. ¿Ella si? No lo sabe ni le importa, lo que importa en ese momento es que Flora quiere intervenir en su vida.

— Tu no me puedes decir que hacer o no — había bajado un poco el tono de voz para evitar a más gente curiosa — Musa no me importa, me... — estaba por soltar me importas tú, pero eso lo haría ver estúpido y sensible — no puedes meterte en mi vida 

— Pero tampoco quiero meterme en la vida de mi amiga — Flora apretó la tela de su falda en un intento de contener la pocas lágrimas que seguían atrapadas en sus ojos — A Musa realmente le gustas, de verdad 

— Eres increíble, Flora — pasó sus manos por su cabello con frustración — ¿Me estás diciendo que importan más los sentimientos de una chica que conociste hace un año que lo que tú quieras? Eres una idiota y tú no 

— Podemos seguir siendo amigos — se apresuró a decir antes de que continuara diciendo sus verdades — seguirá siendo lo mismo 

— ¡No lo será! Maldita sea, Flora, se un poco egoísta ¿Quieres? — ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza — Está bien — Riven se puso de pie enojado — seremos "amigos" ¿Quieres saber cómo trato a mis amigos? 

— ¿C-cómo? — no quería escuchar la repuesta porque sabría de dolería 

— Los ignoro, así que la próxima vez que una poción te salga mal o una de tus estúpidas plantas te ignore, no vengas llorando conmigo, porque no te voy a escuchar ¿Entendiste? — Flora quería decir que no, que no quería esa realidad y que quería seguir igual, pero no podía, así que asintió. Riven soltó un pequeño resoplido — Ya decidiste, me largo, "amiga"

Flora sintió que esa última palabra dolió más de lo que esperaba, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, había una opresión en su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir en una cascada. A lo lejos podía ver la silueta de Riven alejarse entre las flores del invernadero. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar para correr por el y pedirle que olvidara toda esa conversación.

No lo hizo, tenía que dejarlo ir, por el bien de Musa, de Riven y en pequeña parte el suyo. Nunca se perdonaría que ella obstaculizara en una relación, estarían mejor sin ella de por medio.

Nota de Autor: Dedicado a La Grupix, que me alentó a escribir esto


	2. ¿Te gusta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Pareja: Flora/Riven, Flora/Helio  
> ✨ Tiempo: Justo después de que Helio le lanza el avión de papel en la segunda temporada  
> ✨ Advertencias: Ninguna   
> ✨ Extensión: 982 palabras

"¿TE GUSTA?"

Flora sostenía el dibujo con fuerza contra su pecho, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Ella sabía quién le había lanzado aquel avión de papel y el solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que mil mariposas aletearan con rapidez en su estómago. Estaba maravillada con la idea de que un chico como Helio se hubiera fijado en ella, él parecía tan misterioso y atractivo, de verdad ansiaba poder conocerlo más y tal vez volverse más que amigos.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Flora alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la postura amenazante de Riven 

— ¿Riven? — era una pregunta tonta y lo sabía, pero es que no podía creer que el chico estuviera frente a ella, después de su encuentro en el invernadero Riven la había estado ignorando, tal y como le había advertido

— Pues si tonta ¿Quién más? — el especialista se recostó junto a ella, su semblante lucía un poco disgustado, algo que no era tan raro en el 

Flora se quedó callada un momento para pensar en que iba a decir ¿Estaba bien decirle que Helio le había mandado un dibujo? Pero si no le decía, se iba a enojar y se iría, no quería que eso sucediera, de verdad extrañaba a su amigo.

— Es un dibujo, creo que Helio me lo envió — Riven había cerrado sus ojos, aún así su ceño fruncido estaba presente

— ¿Helio? ¿El sobrino de Saladino? — Flora murmuró un uhum en espera que el chico dijera algo más — ¿El mismo chico que soltó al mounstro después de sostenerlo? — a pesar de que su pregunta era fuerte, su tono de voz seguía sorprendentemente calmado 

— Pero el me salvó y me preguntó si estaba bien — se apresuró a decir la castaña

— Solo quería impresionarte, y al parecer funcionó — abrió los ojos y su mirada se posó en la de ella — también olvidaste que casi nos mata a todos esa cosa

— Pero estamos bien

— Ese chico no sirve para nada, fue una gran idea que decidiera dejar Fontana Roja, no hubiera sido un buen especialista — hubo un breve silencio entre ellos dos — tu eres una Winx, estás luchando contra Lord Darkar, necesitas a alguien que te proteja, ese pacifista no puede hacerlo 

— Yo creo que sí puede hacerlo, se ve que es bastante fuerte, no puedes hablar así de alguien que a penas acabas de conocer, no sabes sus razones — Riven iba a hablar pero calló sus palabras al notar a una chica de coletas aproximarse a ellos 

— Hola chicos ¿De qué están hablando? — Musa tomó asiento frente a ellos y en su rostro había una sonrisa curiosa 

— De nada que te importe — el especialista se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellas, sin siquiera despedirse 

— Es un verdadero idiota, ¿no es así, Flora? — ella solo se quedó callada

Unas semanas habían pasado, las Trix habían logrado llevarse el codex y las cosas estaban un poco tensas en Fontana Roja. Riven se encontraba desayunando en el comedor cuando un chico tomó asiento a su lado.

— Hola Riven — no tenía que girar la cabeza, sabía a quien pertenecía aquella voz tan calmada — Soy Helio

— Ya se quien eres ¿qué quieres? — estaba jugando con su comida, desde el incidente del codex, los habían castigado con comida asquerosa 

— Siendo honestos, quería preguntarte algo — miró al chico con un poco de desagrado — ¿Sabes si Flora tiene novio? — antes de reponer Helia se apresuró a hablar — te pregunto a ti porque parece que eres el más cercano a ella 

Riven dudó en responder, claro que Flora no tenía novio y que a ella le gustaba Helio, pero no quería responder. Aunque las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto amistosas, aún no se sentía preparado para verla con otro chico. De igual manera su "relación" con Musa iba mejorando poco a poco, la gran mayoría del tiempo peleaban, pero comenzaba a agradarle su compañía.

— No — pensó un momento en decirle que a Flora le gustaba, pero decidió guardárselo para el mismo 

— Es un alivio — el azabache lanzó un suspiro — me daba bastante vergüenza preguntarle a alguna de las chicas ¿Sabes? Flora es muy linda, creo que me gusta y estaba pensando en invitarla a salir — Riven frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar esas palabras — pero cada vez que estoy con ella, mis palabras parecen atorarse — no pudo evitar burlarse de eso 

Trató de tomar otro bocado de comida, pero de verdad olía y sabía asqueroso. Lo peor es que no tenía dinero suficiente para ir a comprar comida a Magix y no sabía cuánto duraría el castigo.

— Esto es asqueroso, prefiero morir de hambre a comer otro bocado — si iba a morir, tal vez pudiera darle algún consejo a Helio, tomó aire antes de hablar — Flora es muy tímida, necesitas acercarte poco a poco o entrará en pánico, también le gustan las cosas curisis

— Gracias por el consejo — la voz de Helio sonaba alegre y había una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que nunca había visto en el — ¿Te digo un secreto? 

— No me digas que tienes sueños húmedos con Flora, porque te voy a golpear en la cara— el solo pensar que ese chico pensaba de esa Forma de su amiga, le repugnaba 

— No, no, no — sus mejillas estaban rojas y negaba con las manos y su cabeza — solo quería decirte que tengo acceso al ala de profesores, ahí también sirven desayuno, y es mucho más delicioso que esa cosa — ok, eso sí le llamaba la atención — justamente voy para allá ¿Quieres venir? Tómalo como mi agradecimiento por los consejos 

Por más que el pacifista le desagradara, la comida lo hacía más, así que solo se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas. Helio también lo hizo, y sin decir una cosa más, lo guió a su desayuno.


	3. ¿Verdad o reto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Verdad o reto?"
> 
> ✨ Pareja: Flora/Helio, Riven/Musa, mención de Flora/Riven y todas las demás parejas del Club Winx  
> ✨ Tiempo: Durante algún momento de la temporada cuatro   
> ✨ Advertencias: Ingesta de alcohol  
> ✨ Extensión: 3004 palabras

Riven entró a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás, entre sus brazos traía consigo varias botellas de alcohol, eran alrededor de unas ocho, el chico iba con toda la intención de embriagar a sus amigos. Le había costado traer desde la dimensión mágica las bebidas favoritas de cada uno, incluso se había tomado la molestia de traerle a Sky y a Brandon su alcohol de la realeza, tenía que admitir que los gastos fueron por cuenta de Nabu y él solo había buscado todas las botellas para después pedirle a su amigo que pasar su tarjeta.

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa, todos estaban acomodados en su departamento en la Tierra, Musa había apartado dos lugares para ellos entre ella y Aisha. Se sentó donde su novia le pedía con ansias, con cuidado dejó las botellas frente a el y las comenzó a repartir. Sky y Brandon tenían su alcohol caro de Eraklyon, Stella tenía una botella de un líquido dorado para ella sola, no le preocupaba pues conocía la resistencia de la rubia. Tecna y Timmy iban tomar licor de Zenith, la verdad que ese líquido azulado no se le antojaba mucho, era bastante ligero y no se emborrachaban fácilmente. Musa y Aisha tenían dos botellas pequeñas de licores de Andros y de Melody, el primero era fuerte y el segundo era bastante dulce, hacían una buena combinación. Para Bloom y Roxy, quien aseguraba que tenía experiencia bebiendo, había traído un extraño alcohol de la Tierra, el no lo había probado pero podía asegurar que no se comparaba a los mágicos. Flora y Helio le habían pedido licor de Linphea, era lo suficientemente fuerte par achisparlos pero no para que se embriagaran. Y finalmente para él y Nabu había comprado un poco de su bebida favorita, el líquido te quemaba la garganta, no era para alguien que no tenía experiencia bebiendo.

Flora estaba hablando tranquilamente con Helia y Roxy, el hada de los animales les comentaba acerca de su vida en la Tierra, a ellos les resultaba bastante interesante conocer la cultura de este nuevo mundo.

— Hey, Roxy, te ves bien para ya haber bebido, pensé que ibas a borracha — Brandon llamó la atención de la chica y se burló un poco 

— Ja, ja, aunque no lo crean, yo sí voy a fiestas y tengo vida social — todos se burlaron de la repuesta que le dió la chica al escudero — y para ser honesta, esto está algo aburrido, llevo una hora hablando con Helio y Flora acerca de la historia de la Tierra y comienzo a pensar que estoy en clase — se giró un momento para ver a los mencionados — sin ofender, chicos 

— Roxy tiene razón, esto está aburrido — Stella se puso de pie, tenía las mejillas rosas, Flora no creía que fuera con el alcohol, si no mas bien por los besos que había compartido con su novio — hay que jugar algo 

Todos comenzaron a dar ideas, algunas originarias de sus planetas y otras algo comunes, era un caos de gritos por parte de todos, hubieran seguido discutiendo si no fuera porque Bloom propuso jugar verdad o reto, a lo cual todos accedieron. La pelirroja explicó las reglas y el juego comenzó, los retos comenzaron tranquilos y la preguntas un tanto predecibles. Cuando las botellas ya iban por menos de la mitad, fue el turno de Stella de girar la botella que estaban utilizando, la boquilla se detuvo apuntando a Flora.

La rubia soltó una risita y frotó sus manos con malicia, le preguntó si elegía verdad o reto, el hada de la naturaleza se decidió por verdad. Antes de hacer su pregunta tomó un trago de su botella y giró la mirada a Riven para después regresarla a su amiga.

— Flora, flora, flora... ¿Sabes? Yo tengo esta duda desde nuestro primer año — su sonrisa se ensanchó, resaltando sus mejillas rosas — ¿Tu y Riven tenían algo? — soltó la pregunta sin dudar, antes de que la morena contestara, agregó — es que ustedes luego desaparecían y cuando estaban juntos, Flora siempre se ponía roja 

Roja, justo de ese color estaba Flora, antes de si quiera terminara de escuchar la pregunta de Stella, ella ya había volteado a ver a su novio y este sostenía con fuerza su mano en señal de apoyo. Cuando la rubia terminó de hablar, giró a ver a Riven, este tenía un semblante tranquilo, le regaló un pequeño asentimiento apenas notable.

— ¿Flora y Riven? Eso es muy gracioso, Stella, creo que Brandon debería quitarte la botella — Musa habló con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz — ¿Cierto? — el hada de la música miró a su novio con duda, esperando que él o su amiga hablaran 

Con su mano izquierda Flora se inclinó su bebida en la boca para dar un trago que terminó con el líquido de su vaso. Todos estaban en silencio y atentos a su repuesta. Sintió como Helio apretó un poco más su mano entre la suya.

— Stella tiene razón, nosotros tuvimos algo durante el primer año — el ambiente se volvió pesado, tenía la mirada baja y no quería ver a nadie 

— ¡Lo sabía! — gritó Stella, agitando sus manos en el aire muy emocionada 

— Vaya — dijo Sky mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso — eso de verdad no me lo esperaba

— ¿Es una broma, verdad? — se notaba la ansiedad en la voz de Musa — Tu no me harías esto, Flora, tu eres mi amiga — la mirada de la chica se paseaba con desesperación entre la mencionada y su novio, quien se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente, al no escuchar repuesta de ambos se levantó enojada se su lugar — ¡Tu sabías que Riven me gustaba! — le apuntó con un dedo, Flora se puso de pie un poco tambaleante — ¡Te conté todo! ¿¡Y tú qué hacías!? ¡Te revolcabas con él a mis espaldas! — Flora de verdad quería ponerse a llorar en ese momento pero algo se lo impedía 

— En realidad, no fue tanto así — se expresó Riven por primera vez — solo nos besábamos y charlábamos — hubo un jadeo general proveniente de todos 

— ¡Ustedes son increíbles! — Musa había comenzado a derramar algunas cuantas lágrimas — de Riven me lo esperaba — se giró hacía la morena y le dió una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción — de ti no, Flora... ¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!

Musa salió de la departamento con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, Flora iba a seguirla pero la mano de Bloom la detuvo.

— No creo que sea el mejor momento, Flora, deja que piense las cosas 

— No sé porque hace tanto drama, eso fue hace más de tres años — Riven continuaba relajado, confiando en que el drama de su novia se detuviera en unas horas 

— Yo no sé porque TU luces tan relajado — habló Nabu — ustedes llevan peleando tanto desde que llegamos a la Tierra, deberías estar preocupado y buscando a tu novia 

Tal vez su amigo tenía razón, él y Musa no podían hablar por más de una hora sin discutir, sus peleas iban en aumento, y a pesar de todos sus "intentos" por reconquistarla, no había avance alguno. Tomó otro trago antes de ponerse de pie, dejó su botella en la mesa y agitó su cabello. Aunque no lo admitiera, quería ir en busca de Musa, pero sabía que eso solo resultaría mal, el diría alguna estupidez y solo empeoraría la situación.

— Creo que Riven tiene razón — la voz de Tecna los desorientó bastante, incluso Flora estaba deteniendo sus lágrimas para escuchar a su amiga — eso sucedió hace años, Musa y él todavía no eran nada, Flora y Riven estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quisieran 

Flora regresó a su llanto, Bloom frotaba su espalda y susurraba palabras que trataban de ser tranquilizantes. Podía alcanzar a ver a Aisha que comenzaba a preparar un té, ella no era buena con las palabras pero sabía que una bebida caliente podría calmarla un poco. Stella estaba extrañamente callada, esto se debía al pequeño regaño por parte de su novio y de Roxy, la última la culpaba de haber arruinado la noche.

— Iré a buscar a Musa — Helio le dijo al oído — creo que puedo hacerla entrar en razón — apretó con suavidad el muslo de su novia, Flora asintió sorbiendo un poco su nariz — cruza los dedos para que me escuche, te amo ¿Si? Todo va a estar bien, tranquila — con suavidad depositó un pequeño beso en su coronilla 

Helio estaba tranquilo, el ya conocía esa historia desde hace mucho tiempo, al principio le había sorprendido, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrase a esa idea. Eso sucedió antes de que conociera a Flora, y aunque ella no tenía la responsabilidad de decirle acerca de Riven, le había encantado que su novia le tuviera la confianza para decírselo. Ahora vivía con la idea de que ella y Riven eran mejores amigos, aunque al inicio el pelimagenta no había sido mucho de su agrado, pero con el tiempo comenzó a tomarle aprecio, y ahora también lo consideraba como su mejor amigo, y sabía que Riven también lo consideraba como tal.

Salió sin tomar su chaqueta, Musa también era su amiga y estaba preocupado por ella. Que ella saliera sola por la noche mientras los Hechiceros del Círculo Negro estaban por ahí, podría resultar bastante peligroso. Apresuró sus pasos, agudizando sus sentidos en la espera de alguna señal del hada. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrala, la chica estaba sentada en una banca de un parque cerca del departamento.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Flora te mandó a rogarme que la disculpe? — ese comentario enojó un poco a Helia, pero permaneció en silencio un momento, meditando las palabras exactas que tenía que decir. Finalmente, decidió.

— Flora no me mandó — omitió el hecho de que su novia no podía dejar de llorar y de hipar, por lo que decir una oración completa sería todo un reto — tampoco lo hizo Riven — agregó con rapidez — vine porque yo lo decidí

— ¿Tu lo sabías? — la chica habló tras limpiarse una lágrima 

— Lo sé prácticamente desde que inicié a salir con Flora oficialmente — por un momento pensó en mentirle pero prefirió decirle la verdad — también resultó sorprendente para mí 

— Claro que lo es — Musa recargaba sus codos en sus piernas y las palmas de sus manos en su rostro — nunca me hubiera esperado eso de Flora — su rostro adquirió una expresión de enojo — es una traidora, mala amiga y malagradecida, mientras lloriqueaba que no tenía novio, se estaba besando con el mío — Helia estaba enojado por la manera en que estaba hablando de su novia, pero se contuvo y se concentró en el último punto 

— Ahí estás mal, tienes que recordar que Riven aún no era tu novio, si mal no recuerdo fue hasta después de la batalla con Lord Darkar cuando ustedes se hicieron pareja — aunque en ese momento, antes de que las Winx se fueran a luchar, se encontraba besando a Flora por primera vez, pudo alcanzar a escuchar las palabras que le decía Riven a Musa. 

— Pero Flora sabía que me gustaba, no debió hacer eso, o mínimo debió decirme lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos — Musa trataba de contener con fuerza las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

— Riven me contó que ese año también estaba quedando con Darcy ¿Eso no te enoja? 

— ¡Claro que lo hace! — dejó de recargarse para hacerle frente al especialista — ¡Pero no es lo mismo! 

— Tal vez no, pero debes comprender que no estabas saliendo con Riven en ese momento y que Flora también lo acababa de conocer, por lo que — Musa lo interrumpió 

— ¿Por qué estás tan calmado? — le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido — nuestras parejas estuvieron juntos durante un tiempo

— Tu misma lo acabas de decir, estuvieron, tiempo pasado. Si me preocupara tanto por el pasado, me quedaría estancado y no podría seguir caminando hacia adelante — Helio se recargó en el respaldo y dejó caer sus brazos a sus lado — el pasado es algo por lo que no debes preocuparte 

— Pero es que ellos

— Lo que ellos tuvieron no tiene nada que ver con lo que son con nosotros ahora — Musa seguía mirándolo con desconfianza, pero ahora en sus ojos ya no había lágrimas, sin embargo, estaban un poco rojos todavía — tal vez no fui el primer beso de Flora, pero si formé parte de muchas otras primeras veces

— Te puedo asegurar que yo no fui ni por cerca, la primera vez que tuvo sexo y mucho menos su primer beso 

— No me refiero solo a eso ámbitos — quería rodar los ojos pero se detuvo — te voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que le digas a Riven que te lo dije — alzó una ceja en espera de una repuesta de la chica 

— Prometido 

— Riven nos dijo, a Nabu y a mi, que de verdad siente que está enamorado de ti 

— Pues no lo demuestra — dijo con desgana 

— Tal vez no sea bueno exteriorizando lo que piensa, pero trata de hacer lo correcto ¿Sabes que incluso tiene una Playlist de canciones que le recuerdan a ti? — le dió un leve empujón con el hombro — o que siempre que pasamos por una tienda de música hace un comentario como "creo que esto le gustaría a Musa, la voy a traer aquí" — su sonrisa comenzaba a contagiar a la chica — también te presume mucho y dice algo así como ”hoy Musa estuvo practicando una nueva canción, hizo una nota alta increíble, ella de verdad es sorprendente" — tal vez exageró un poco las palabras, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse 

— ¿En serio? — ahora el hada tenía una pequeña sonrisa tímida 

— Claro que lo digo en serio, tampoco sabes cuántas veces me ha pedido ayuda para hacerte algún pequeño poema 

— Eso si no te creo — Helio rió un poco 

— De verdad, aunque siempre se rinde y termina rompiendo la hoja — tomó aire antes de sentarse derecho otra vez — regresando al punto del presente, no debes de preocuparte por las decisiones de Riven antes de que lo de ustedes comenzara, lo que debe preocuparte es su presente, ustedes deben de encargarse de crear una nueva historia. — tomó un poco de aire para poder continuar— Las cosas del pasado sirven para formarnos, no seríamos los mismos sin todas esas situaciones — Musa tenía la mirada un tanto perdida en un árbol frente a ellos — no debes preocuparte por cosas que ya pasaron, solo te vas a agobiar, simplemente acéptalas y verás como un peso se va de ti 

Musa permaneció en silencio unos minutos, durante ese periodo de tiempo notó como la chica comenzaba a temblar de frio, de verdad se arrepentía de no hacer traído consigo su chaqueta. Así que pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, el hada se dejó hacer, incluso acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Dejaba salir algunos suspiros pero no hablaba, eso estaba bien para Helio, podía comprender que Musa estaba pensado acerca de sus palabras, ella podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. 

Su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo, con su mano libre lo sacó para ver la pantalla, era un mensaje de Aisha diciendo que las chicas se habían llevado a Flora a su departamento, también mencionaba que la castaña seguía llorando pero que ya estaba un poco más calmada, iba a contestar pero la voz de Musa le distrajo

— Creo que tienes razón — se separó de su cuerpo — todo eso está en el pasado, Riven me quiere a mi en el presente — apretó un poco los labios antes de continuar — el hecho de que Flora y Riven salieran o no, no hubiera influido en nada conmigo o mi relación con Riven, incluso sin Flora, el no me hubiera puesto la atención que yo quería — un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en ella — finalmente yo soy la que está con él, y tú con ella. Es es lo que realmente importa en este momento. 

Helio volvió a abrazarla, estaba feliz de que sus palabras hubieran surgido efecto y que su amiga ya estuviera más tranquila.

— Ahora me gustaría regresar a casa, de verdad me estoy congelando — dijo Musa acariciando sus propios brazos 

Aún abrazándola con un solo brazo, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hogar de las Winx. Iban en un silencio reconfortante, ambos iban perdidos en sus pensamientos pero aún así podían sentir la presencia del otro. Cuando finalmente llegaron al destino, Musa vaciló un poco en las escaleras.

— ¿Crees que Flora me perdone? — le preguntó en un susurro — fui muy cruel con ella antes 

— Claro que lo va a hacer — y conociendo a su novia, ella iba a ser la que se pondría de rodillas a suplicarle su perdón — tenlo por seguro

Subieron a paso lento, aún sin llegar por completo al segundo piso, se podían escuchar los llantos del hada de la naturaleza, incluso las plantas que decoraban las escaleras se encontraban decaídas, parecía que eran empáticas con el sentir de Flora. 

Cuando Flora miró entrar a Musa, se lanzó a sus brazos, su llanto se incrementó pero no permitía que los "lo siento" se perdieran entre sus lágrimas.

— De verdad perdóname, Musa — chilló — no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga — su labio temblaba — no quiero perderte — la abrazó por el cuello y siguió llorando, con tanta fuerza que le sorprendía 

— Tu perdóname a mi, Flo — Musa la separó un poco para ver su rostro — no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera ¿Me perdonas? — Flora asintió frenéticamente — Entonces... ¿Amigas? — la castaña volvió a asentir entre lágrimas — ahora deja de llorar porque te ves fea 

Helio veía la escena con una sonrisa, todas las chicas estaban igual de contentas de que sus amigas hubieran resuelto ese pequeño mal entendido. Ahora Stella era la que se encontraba limpiando las lágrimas de Flora con cuidado y arrepentimiento. Todo parecía arreglado entre ellas y eso estaba bien, solo faltaba de Riven dejara de ser tan estúpido, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar con sus amigo después, ahora solo quería recostarse en la cama de su novia y dormir profundamente.


End file.
